Kaysa Eriksson
Kaysa Annali Eriksson is a Pure-blood witch, born August 30th, 2005 to Eija Eriksson (neé Åkerman) and Stellan Eriksson in Stockholm, Sweden. She is a member of Slytherin House, and is in her 5th year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ((Information on this page is not to be used ICly, unless shared explicitly during RP. If you are unsure about whether something is common knowledge, please ask me beforehand.)) Biography Family History The Erikssons stem from a long line of strictly pure-blooded breeding; a standard set by their earliest ancestors. The family has called Scandinavia their home since the 10th century, residing mainly in Sweden and Norway. Their enforcement of this standard is unparalleled; before a member of the family is allowed to marry, their prospective spouse must undergo an extensive background check to ensure their bloodline is not tainted in any way. Like all of their ancestors before them, Kaysa's parents attended the Durmstrang Institute, where they met in 1988. Upon meeting, Stellan and Eija became inseparable from one another; they were often given detention for snogging in the hallways - a punishment they gladly accepted, given that all it meant was more time together. Not long after graduation, the pair married and had a son, whom they named Kasper, after his great-grandfather. Three years later, Kaysa was born. Personality Traits * Hard-working * Ambitious * Well organized and neat * Easily embarrassed around boys * Honest and sometimes harshly blunt Physical Attributes Kaysa is rather small for her age, in both frame and build. Her Nordic heritage is unmistakable, given her incredibly pale features. She has platinum-blonde hair that reaches just above her waist in length, usually worn in a ponytail or in some sort of up do. Her blue eyes are sometimes hidden behind glasses, which she wears more out of habit than necessity. Her voice is even, almost mono-toned, and she speaks with a standard British accent. The only exception being when she is excited or embarrassed, or when speaking certain words. She then lets traces of her native Swedish break through. Possessions * Wand: '''Blackthorn wood, 7.25 in, phoenix feather core. * '''Necklace: A simple black, enchanted necklace, given to her by Kieran Nathair. * Photo: A picture of Kaysa with her brother, Kasper. Relationships Family * Eija Eriksson - Kaysa's mother. She was very close to her mother as a young child, having spent most of her days with Eija when her father was off at work. Their relationship fell apart when Kaysa was eight, however, following her mother's arrest. Her family was forced to move to England, to be closer to Eija whilst she was incarcerated. * Stellan Eriksson - Kaysa's father. Her relationship with her father has always been somewhat strained; despite his inherited wealth, he insisted on working long hours in order to set an example for his children. After Eija was sentenced, he spent more time at home, trying but failing to connect with his children. He was angered over the fact that his daughter would be denied an education at Durmstrang, but allowed Kaysa to attend. * Kasper Eriksson - Kaysa's brother. Given their closeness in age, the pair were attached at the hip growing up. They did everything together; Kasper taught his younger sister basic spells, as well as how to read and write with a quill. He started giving her quidditch lessons, but was unable to continue as he had been accepted into Durmstrang. He decided to stay in Sweden and continue his education. He graduated in 2020, and is engaged to be married in Spring of 2022. Friendships * Nova Cadotte - Kaysa's best and oldest friend. The two are often seen together, chatting in the halls. Despite their differences in everything from blood-status to economic background, they have formed an incredible bond. * Kieran Nathair - Having spent five years in the same house gave them a brief, basic understanding of each other. However, they have been exploring a possible friendship as of late, spending time together in the Great Hall and by the Black Lake. * Vikto Morezzi - Their friendship is a strange one. Kaysa becomes incredibly shy and flustered when Vikto is around, but she isn't quite sure why yet. Still, she finds him easy to talk to, and often describes his voice as "soothing." Rumors I heard her mother was in Azkaban. Supposedly she killed a muggle, then tried to off her own children! ''(Relatively well known) ''I hear she and her family were forced to leave Sweden after her mother's arrest. (Well known) ''She's got a pathetic crush on another student. I wonder who it is... ''(Not well known)Category:Students